Ninja-Queen
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: Everything was normal except their are planning something. After it very good do to plan a surprise for friend especially Dash.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hi this is Turtle-Lover! Before you can read my story.

* * *

Disclaimer: obviously, I do not owned the Turtles. The Turtles goes to rights to Nickelodeon and Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman. And, also the OC named Dash does not belong from me with the permission she said just tell her OC belongs to her.

Dash belongs to Orange Dash. This story one shot or shot is dedicated to my good friend, Orange Dash or Dash. And for also her 17th birthday. Her birthday is actually August 23. The first chapter happen on August 1, August 2 to all days of August until final chapter is August 23. What you reading is the prologue.

So I guess this is a birthday one-shot for Dash. Dash, even though we only only know each other on the internet. I want thank for her energy, charmisa hard working and savvy and a fun. I loved to talking to her! Dash is so divine, my one of my favorite writer I thank her for her beautiful reviews and a Ninja-Queen.

And also I am in the story also you call me Turtlelovermikey or TurtleLover.

I pretty much owned myself the only characters, I repeatedly do not owned are Turtles and Dash whom I do not owned. Thank you for your time. Time to work on my magic!

The Prologue.

New York City, is the beautiful city in the world. So charm and beauty of the world.

Despite it beauty, can be very mysterious and dark. Luckily, there are yin and yang.

Yin who faces the evil of bad. The protecters of this city are The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles named, Leonardo Raphael Donatello and Michelangelo.

Their, were taking a break from crime fighting and only they decided to a wonderful surprise for their good friend, Dash.


	2. Author Note

Author Note: Why hello dear followers. I have announcement to make this week I'm going to update all week but on June 25, I'm going to my friend's birthday party.

But on June 30, I will take a very long fifteen month trip with my family and cousins to a long event family reunion. I been going to family reunion where it took place since my birth.

So, I will take break to spent quality time with my family on Jund 30th for family reunions and would not return until the ninth of July.

And I will published a summer one-shots and fun stories.

Have a great summer!

-Turtlelovermikey


	3. Chapter 3 A Surprise for Dash

Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not owned TMNT the rights go to Nick. while Dash goes to Orange Dash. To my reviewers: Why thank you Dash! Wonder: Okay...got problem with that lol. Just saying geez...

Turtle-Lover point of view.

New York City, is an beautiful city that start of city that sparks impact the beauty of this city.

Meanwhile, with Dash and Turtlelovermikey.

Dash and I, were finishing up homework as we were done we started to eat a very delicious French pastry then we chatted and as we ate our crepes.

"Oh my god this is so good." She said and lick her lips then we try a croissant with chocolate.

"C'c'est bien." I said.

"Merci C'c'est bien." She replied.

''Do, you want to go to the guys?'' I said suddenly.

''Sure!'' Her long caramel hair bounce in enjoyment and her hazel brown green eyes shine. I smiled at her her smile was so genuine and beautiful.

We jumped into the sewers.

"Hey Guys!" I said.

"Hey Turtle-Lover and Dash!" Mikey came and hugged us.

"Aww." Dash said and hugged him."I miss you too!"

But as soon Dash was out of the way. It was June 30, then her birthday which is August 23. Dash been doing so much for us. We have to replay her.

As soon as Dash was out of earshot said she has to go to soccer practice.

The close was cleared.

"Guys! eyes are now on me. "Guys Dash been dealing so much for us. Her seventeenth birthday is almost coming."

"We need plans." I replied.

"Donnie, use your brainiac magic to do the best you can do to make a stereo."

"Mikey, be a party planner charge of fun."

"Leo and Raph, distract Dash so she won't found out about her surprise."

"Me? I will help out with everything. Who is going to get Dash a surprise!

"We!"

"Let do this."

We high three.

Later on tomorrow.

"Okay guys, what are we going to do?" I said.

"Make sure Dash does not find out her surprise."

"Make me found out about what? A voice replied there was Dash in a blue teal lace sweater with Eiffel towel with Amore and black pants attire and boots and wore a flower crown. She won again with her amazing speed.

I gulped. "Mikey now has a bad stomach ache."

Leo said quickly, Dash eyed suspiciously and until Raph punched Mikey into the stomach he cried in pain then shoot look at the others that he was going to kill them in their sleep.

"Yeah..ooh dang it hurts."

"Well I'm going to make pizza noodle soup for your bad stomach ache." She said and flipped her long blonde hair and grab Mikey by the hand.

"It game time!" I shouted.

Operation: Distract Dash is a go. Need a new title for this long operation mega force is a go. Let do this is a GO!

Author Note: Even though, I said this will posted in August. Chapter two will be epic. Enjoy!

-turtlelovermikey-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3.

 **Glossary words:**

 **French words.**

 **C'cest bien! That good.**

 **J'taime Paris or Love Paris**

 **Amour-love**

 **Mon ami-My friends.**

New York City, is such a beautiful city the beautiful night sky so shiny and beautiful.

I was walking, with Dash, as we went shopping once again.

It was my plan, so yeah.

Then April came also to our surprise, only Dash did not cared.

''C'cest bien. All mon amis are here.'' She said, and grinned.

She wore a beautiful shirt that said J'taime Parie, and floral pants, that has Amour on it.

''Qui.'' April said, while Dash grinned.

As we went, shopping all day then try French pastries.

We have to distract Dash.

Author note: Back now! Sorry that is late, update tomorrow.


	5. Hello!

Hey guys! Me again.

I decided to update Ninja Queen on Saturday, August 20th because very busy next week and stuff.

Thank you for enjoying!

~Sneak peek~

what to hid from Dash? Where? Jackpot!

Now all I need to distract her.~

"Casey?!" It was Dash I gulped, until Mikey saved me.

Well see you guys nest time!

-TurtleLover~


	6. Chapter 6 The Ninja Queen

Sorry guys! I kind of been busy, but here is the surprise chapter.

Guys the author note will be post August 23 saying happy birthday! :)

Today, was a beautiful day as shining as before. The sky was cloudy, and beautiful and amazing the beauty of summer and roses pink.

Finally, it was August 23! Today is Dash's big day.

April was still trying to distract Dash from ever finding out the surprise, I went and saw Mikey.

"Dude do you got the beignets?" I said, and shouted.

"Yup Turtle-Lover! Chill bro. I got everything, dude I'm the party dude!" He said and tickled me under the nose, we both laughed. Then we got frosting at each other.

Until finally the final decorations.

Meanwhile; with Dash and April.

April and Dash been in the mall and going to many stores only Dash wore a white with pink orange tie dye beautiful white dress with roses around it, and flip-flops and her nails painted beautiful mint turquoise green her beautiful light caramel blonde long hair in a flower white clip and brown green eyes, then she got April try on too. Only April put on a yellow cute simple blouse and skirt and yellow and black leather jacket and sandals.

"You look awesome, Dashie!" April said.

"Thanks!" She said and grinned.

"You too!"

"Aussie toi!" April said, and they both smiled.

Until she got a text from Mikey:

U ready! Party done!

April reply quickly,

Done now!

He reply back.

Like A turtle do!

As they paid their clothes, and try them on. As they went to the sewers, and opened the line wearing the now paid clothes.

Only April smirked, leaving Dash confused.

"Ugh April why did we stop?"

Only as we went to the room, the lights came on.

"SURPRISE!"

Dash screamed out of surprise,

"Dashie smile," Casey said and laughed while April hit him on the shoulder.

Only Dash smiled. "Oh my god she said, and muttered. "A party for me! Thank you."

"It was TurtleLover idea." one of the Turtles said. As we hugged, and have cake and cheered.

"Level nine BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey said and we both laughed and danced. Finally a Ninja Queen!

Author note: Aww isn't that sweet?

Have a great day!


	7. The Surprise!

Disclaimer: Hi everyone a early note for Dash, Happy birthday on Tuesday my friend.

Hope you have a awesome level nine Booyakasha birthday tomorrow!

-TurtleLover


End file.
